You Got It Bad
by Sanguine Poison
Summary: Buffy, Spike, Willow, And Tara solve their problems with love and a little help from an unlikely source


Title: You Got It Bad (1/1) 

Title: You Got It Bad (1/1) 

Author: Vampy 

Email: Vampybaby619@hotmail.com 

Rating PG-13 for language 

Summary: Buffy,Spike, Willow and Tara take a good look at their love lives. 

Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Drop me a line. 

Disclaimer: The characters are Joss' and The song "U Got It Bad" is Usher's 

Author's note: Music and B/S fics just go together. And Imagine Willow never put a spell on Tara to make her forget Kay? 

"I don't love her...I really don't" slurred Spike. The good-looking black man sitting next to him, arched an eyebrow. 

"Man, you've been talking about HER all night. Why don't you just give it up, you love her damn it!" he said. 

"Ok I do! I bloody do! But she doesn't love me and I don't know how to make her!" said Spike. The black man shook his head. 

"You can make someone fall in love with you, it just happens" he said. 

"Raymond, when did you become the bleedin' love doctor?" asked Spike. 

"You know when" replied Raymond, a pained look in eyes. Spike looked ashamed. 

"Right, sorry mate." said Spike. 

"It's okay, man. She's been gone for a while now, it stings but I'm gettin' over it" said Raymond, downing a shot that Spike had poured for him. Raymond's eyes got all glassy when the alcohol hit him. 

"I think I can help you get Buffy" he said, suddenly. 

"How the bleedin' hell can we do that?" said Spike skeptically. Raymond glared at him. 

"You've been telling me about how much you love her and how much she doesn't love you, then finally I have an idea and you don't wanna jump on it?!" Raymond almost yelled. Spike cocked an eyebrow at his tirade. 

"You got a point there mate...what do I have to do?" he asked 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tara still wasn't talking to Willow. They had been at the Bronze with gang for a couple hours now and she hadn't said a word to her. Willow wished she could bring herself to the forgetting spell so she could have her girlfriend back. Spike and Raymond entered the Bronze, Spike pointed out the Scoobies and told Raymond that was where he would be. Raymond nodded and went to execute their plan. 

"Allo all" said Spike. 

"Hi Spike!" said Dawn, brightly. The rest of the Scoobies seemed lost in thought. Willow was gazing longingly at Tara, she was having a conversation with Buffy who looked like she was somewhere else and Xander and Anya were wrapped up in each other. Spike assumed the two witches were having problems of their own. Dawn watched as something flashed in Spike's eyes when he looked at the separated couple. Without another word Spike left the table. 

"Well that was weird" said Dawn. Buffy looked up. 

"What was weird?" she asked. 

"Spike came up, said Hi, then left in a hurry" she said, trying to find him in the crowd. 

"He'll be back Dawnie" said Buffy, secretly hoping he would stay away because the more he did the more she could deny what she was feeling. Meanwhile, Spike found who he was looking for. Raymond was in one of the Bronze back rooms preparing to execute their plan. 

"Raymond, we have to change the original plan, mate" he said upon opening the door to the room. 

"Why? You getting cold feet...Oh wait, you're dead so their always cold" said Raymond, laughing at his own lame joke. 

"Ha bloody Ha, tosser. This is why we have to change it..." Spike whispered in his ear what he wanted to do. 

"And I thought you were a souless bloodsucking fiend" said Raymond smiling at the glare Spike gave him. 

"Yeah yeah yeah, just don't let it get around mate" grumbled Spike. 

"Right. Well get out of here so we can start" said Raymond shooing him out the door. 

Spike went to the pre-chosen spot in the Bronze for the start of the plan and waited. The music that had been playing stopped and the lights dimmed. The emcee came out onstage... 

"Ladies and gentleman we have a special surprise for you tonight, thanks to a mystery patron of the Bronze I would like to present to you, R&B singer, Usher"  

 The crowd, namely the females in the Bronze went wild and rushed the stage. When Dawn heard the name she perked up considerably. Buffy looked up as well, finally showing some interest in what was going on. Willow and Tara, still not speaking to each other looked up at the stage as well. 

"Can you believe USHERRAYMOND is singing here?!" Dawn babbled as a lone spotlight lit the stage. Usher walked out onto the stage and took the mike. 

"How y'all doin' tonight?" he asked, the crowd screamed. "This first song I'm about sing is dedicated to all the lovers out there, especially 4 people here tonight in particular." Everyone wondered who the four people were when Usher's beautifully smooth voice rang out. 

When you feel it in your bodyYou found somebody who makes you change your waysLike hanging with your crewSaid you act like you're readyBut you don't really knowAnd everything in your past - you wanna let it go 

A spotlight suddenly flashed on Spike in middle of the dance floor and the crowd parted, giving him and Buffy a perfect view of each other. Buffy looked away from him, denying the feeling that the song invoked. 

I've been there, done it, fucked aroundAfter all that - this is what I foundNobody wants to be aloneIf you're touched by the words in this songThen baby... 

 By then another spotlight was on Buffy and she blushed at the stares that were aimed her way. Another two spotlight caught both Tara and Willow in their depths and Usher looked directly at them. 

U got, u got it badWhen you're on the phoneHang up and you call right backU got, u got it badIf you miss a day without your friendYour whole life's off trackYou know you got it bad when you're stuck in the houseYou don't wanna have funIt's all you think aboutU got it bad when you're out with someoneBut you keep on thinkin' bout somebody elseU got it bad 

Willow and Tara looked at each other, both with sorrow behind their eyes. Unspoken apologies passed between them and they moved towards each other. 

When you say that you love 'emAnd you really knowEverything that used to matter, don't matter no moreLike my money, all my cars(You can have it all back)Flowers, cards and candy(I do it just cause I'm...)Said I'm fortunate to have you girlI want you to knowI really adore youAll my people who know what's going onLook at your mate, help me sing my songTell her I'm your man, you're my girlI'm gonna tell it to the whole wide worldLadies say I'm your girl, you're my manPromise to love you the best I can 

Willow and Tara launched into each other arms. Spike and Buffy just looked at each other as the song went on. Spike, praying to a God he didn't believe in that she would get the message like the to Wiccan lovers did. 

"Oh Tara, I'm so sorry. You were right, I was using my magick too freely." said Willow, hugging her girlfriend. 

"I know how hard it can be to resist using it but sometimes doing things the normal way is best." Tara replied. 

"Am I forgiven?" Willow asked. Tara looked up at Usher...and smiled, He smiled back. 

"Of course! Because when it comes to you...I've got it bad." she replied, kissing her soundly on the mouth. 

See I've been there, done it, fucked aroundAfter all that - this is what I foundEveryone of y'all are just like meIt's too bad that you can't seeThat you got it bad...hey 

"Raymond", seeing that Buffy and Spike weren't making any progress like the two witches, hopped off the stage, went over to Buffy, and sang the next verse. 

U got it bad when you're out with someoneBut you keep on thinkin' bout somebody elseU got it bad 

Dawn practically swooned when he came over, Usher had seen her look and kissed her on the cheek. He then grabbed Buffy's hand and led her to Spike...she didn't put up a fight. Usher put her hand in Spike's and finally, for the first time that night Buffy looked into his eyes and found what she'd bee searching for. 

All my people who know what's going onLook at your mate, help me sing my song... 

Usher handed Spike the microphone and sang he the altered lines to the song... 

"I'm your man, will you be my girl? If so I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world..." Usher then handed the mike to Buffy, she hesitated in taking it breaking eye contact with the blonde vampire. Then she decided what it really was she wanted and took the mike... 

"Yes, I'm your girl, and now you're my man. Promise to love you the best I can..." she sang, looking into his eyes. Spike broke out into a smile that could've brightened the darkest night. Willow and Tara joined the new couple on the dance floor, all was right again. Usher took back the mike and finished the remainder of the song. 

U got, u got it badWhen you're on the phoneHang up and you call right backU got, u got it badIf you miss a day without your friendYour whole life's off trackYou know you got it bad when you're stuck in the houseYou don't wanna have funIt's all you think aboutU got it bad when you're out with someoneBut you keep on thinkin' bout somebody elseU got it bad 

As he finished the crowd went wild with cheers and applause. Usher took a bow and exited the stage but not before catching Spike's eye and nodding. Spike nodded back in thanks and Usher left the Bronze followed by bodyguards and female fans. The blonde woman in Spike's arms looked up at him with a questioning gaze. 

"Why?" she asked. Spike shrugged, then smiled again. 

"I've got it bad..." he said, before capturing her lips with his own. 

FIN 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 --> 


End file.
